Chosen
by LadyAlambielKnightofNarnia
Summary: He had been chosen to serve Aslan and the Four, but how does a Centaur who has spent his whole life resisting the White Witch's tyranny learn to accept one who betrayed their hope in the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: He had been chosen to serve Aslan and the Four, but how does a Centaur who has spent his whole life resisting the White Witch's tyranny learn to accept one who betrayed their hope in the prophecy?

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this two-shot can be read as a standalone.

**Chosen Part One**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

So, this was what Spring felt like. I hadn't experienced a true Spring since I was a very young colt. Watching the soldiers moving through the camp, I could tell I was not the only one enjoying the sudden presence of a season we had once feared would be lost to us forever. A single day of Spring and it tugged at my earliest memories, but I had little time to indulge those memories. I looked back down at the maps covering the table as Cletus...Captain Cletus continued identifying likely places the Witch would set up her camp. I kept my face impassive as I listened but I already knew there would be little we could do even if we knew exactly where Jadis would place her base camp. The numbers were not in our favor and it would be a foolish waste of lives to attack her army in their home camp. We needed to draw her into a battlefield that would allow us to change the battle to one that would favor our own numbers. Cletus suddenly looked up and grinned, "Perhaps, by the time the rest of our scouts determine where the Witch has hidden herself, you will have your armor, General."

I smirked at the Faun Captain, "Since you've narrowed it down to only fifteen possible sites, I shall probably have my armor well before you reach a consensus."

Cletus shared the amusement of Ardon and Alithia that I still had to collect my armor from Baumur after he took it yester morn. Why the Black Dwarf had insisted on taking the armor from the smiths among my own people, I didn't know other than perhaps he had decided to add the making of the armor for the Centaur Aslan had appointed general to his personal list of boasts. I would see about fetching my armor after we finished narrowing down the options for Jadis' camp, maybe by then Baumur would give it up without my having to physically wrest it from the stubborn Dwarf. Looking at the areas Cletus had just marked I instantly eliminated six of the sites for the single reason that they were too far from Beruna. I was going to ask one of the younger Satyr lieutenants by the name of Alaois about another site when the sound of the sentry horn distracted me from my intent. Bianor was the sentry on duty and Aslan himself had instructed him not to sound the horn unless he spied the Four coming with their escort. Word of this had spread through camp, which would be why everyone was moving to the center of the camp...to see the ones who would fulfill the prophecy and defeat the Witch.

For a brief moment, the thought came that I might move down the path and see the prophesied Four with my own eyes before they even approached Aslan. However, I knew my duty and my place was to stand before the tent of my King and wait for the Four to approach. Cletus and the other officers currently gathered around the table all rearranged themselves so they stood on the near side of the table, while I took the few steps necessary to stand in front of the tent where Aslan yet remained. He would come when they asked for Him. I could not see them yet but I could see the large crowd following their wake coming closer. When they finally came close enough for me to see them, I shifted my stance but that was the only hint of my surprise I allowed myself to show. They were oddly dressed and younger than I had expected...my gaze settled on the youngest Daughter of Eve and I corrected myself. They were much younger than I had expected and- I nearly let my dispassionate façade slip when I saw that only three stood in front of me. Where was the other Son of Adam? We needed him if the prophecy was to be fulfilled.

I watched in silence as the Son of Adam quickly conferred with Beaver and then with the eldest Daughter of Eve. She darted a nervous look at me before whispering a reply to her brother, who looked up at me with eyes that were both determined and unsure as he carefully...awkwardly...drew his sword in a rough salute. This Son of Adam had no experience with swords _that_ I could tell by looking at his grip and how he held the sword out away from him...and we expected battle in a matter of days...

The Son of Adam continued to meet my gaze as he declared their intentions, "We have come to see Aslan."

I heard the gathered crowd gasp at the Son of Adam's words, but I said nothing. Instead, I looked from them to the Great Lion's tent...out of the corner of my eye I saw them turn to face the tent as well. I hid my amusement when I noticed the colt was still holding his sword out, ah well, he would learn. The children seemed a little confused as to what we were waiting for, and this confusion seemed to grow when they saw the assembly bow in the manner of their individual species. I also bowed low in respect and love for my Lord and King. They had called for Him, now He would come.

I remained bowed as Aslan emerged from His tent and welcomed the three Humans and their escort. Then He asked the question that had been burning in the back of my mind since I first saw them. "But, where is the fourth?"

I straightened from my bow as the Son of Adam, Prince Peter, rose to his own feet and answered, "That's why we're here, Sir. We need your help." The ones who were supposed to help us defeat Jadis now asked Aslan for His help. I did not like where this conversation was heading or what it would mean for the prophecy.

The eldest Daughter of Eve, Princess Susan, added that they had a little trouble along the way. Trouble? Of what sort? Perhaps Sherket should have joined with the Beavers as their escort...her presence might have deterred whatever mischief had befallen the fourth.

The crowd gasped in shock and I was hard-pressed to keep my own emotions from showing when Prince Peter stated that the White Witch had captured their brother. If the fourth was indeed captured, then there was almost no hope for the prophecy to be fulfilled, Jadis surely would have killed him out right or perhaps added him to her stone garden. I carefully watched the children's faces as Aslan asked the question I so desired to ask myself. "Captured? How could this happen?"

There was a moment of hesitation and the eldest two dropped their eyes. I knew then that the fourth had not been captured. And, my anger at the situation began to burn higher as Beaver finally answered, "He...betrayed them, Your Majesty."

No. My anger flared hot and as the crowd already stirred in uproar at the news, I allowed my calm façade to slip and I harshly spat the words, "Then he has betrayed us all." The three Humans turned towards me and, ignoring the fact that my words had only provoked the already tense situation, I made no effort to hide the fury I felt. Too many had died already. Too many...like my father who had led the rebellion during the majority of the Winter and ultimately died still hoping the prophecy would come true. Now because one of our prophesied saviors had turned to Her, not captured but a willing traitor, his work and the work of so many fallen comrades would go to waste. I wanted no more traitors and no more innocent lives lost because of their ilk.

I would have said more, but then Aslan turned to me with a silent reprimand mixed with understanding in His golden gaze. "Peace, Oreius." He continued as He turned back to the Humans. "I'm sure there's an explanation." I dropped my gaze as shame now warred with anger. I was still furious at the news, but I knew better than to allow my emotions to gain control over me in this type of situation.

The elder two tried to take responsibility for their brother's action...a noble but futile gesture. I said nothing as my Lord Aslan assured them that everything would be done to save their brother but also warned it would not be easy. Taking a traitor from Jadis would definitely be a difficult task, but I trusted that Aslan had a plan...because He knew I didn't.

Aslan dismissed the audience, and I watched in silence as several Nymphs, a few female Leopards including Sherket, and Alithia came forward to lead the Princesses to one of the tents while a couple of Fauns happily guided Prince Peter to another tent so the royals could refresh themselves. Cletus and the other officers were also dismissed to attend to their own duties, but I stayed. My Lord nodded His head towards the tent and I followed Him inside. As soon as the flap fell behind me, He turned and regarded me with solemn eyes. I bowed my head, "Forgive my outburst, Your Majesty. I should not have allowed myself to lose control." If I did not regain the control my father had drilled into me throughout colthood, I feared I would not be fit to fulfill the position Aslan appointed me to only days ago.

"Son of Narnia, I chose you to be the General of My army for a reason. That reason has not changed. I know why you said what you did, Oreius. Your anger is righteous and justified. However, when you swore to serve Me, I warned you that it would not always be an easy road. The four thrones of Cair Paravel will be filled, Peter will be the High King and his brother will also be King."

He paused and I knew immediately that I was being granted the opportunity to make the ultimate decision of whether I could tolerate serving under a King who was a traitor. I already respected Prince Peter for though he had been unsure of what to do, he had pressed forward with determination and I could see the makings of a great leader in him. But, his brother...I did not have an answer yet, no I would not make my final decision until after I had a chance to measure Edmund myself.

I silently inclined my head to the Great Lion, who then smiled. "Now, I believe you must see a Dwarf about your armor." His amusement seemed to grow as I shook my head at the thought of forcing Baumur to give up my armor. All thoughts of armor and Baumur fled when my Lord Aslan added, "You should also bear in mind that the Princes are both in need of training. That is your task for the morrow."

I was already assessing and dismissing various training exercises by the time Aslan and I left His tent. Prince Peter was the eldest of his siblings and he held his sword much like a young foal newly introduced to the blade...I did not hold much hope that his younger brother would be any better nor was I even sure if he would be willing to listen to instructions. I briefly locked eyes with Prince Peter as he emerged from his tent and joined Aslan, but I did not say anything before leaving them for my own tent. Grabbing a tunic, I pulled it on as I went to find Baumur. I passed by the tent where the Princesses had been led and I could hear the Nymphs chattering even more enthusiastically than usual then I heard Alithia asking about a cordial. I hid a smirk as I realized that the cordial must have some type of healing property otherwise Alithia would not be so interested.

It was almost a pity that Tuulea was not in the camp because I knew she would have loved to have the chance to sweep the Princesses under her wings...perhaps it might have helped her a little more with the loss of her sons to Jadis' stone collection, something she had never fully recovered from. However, she and Stonebrook were both buried in the work of guiding the tribe with the aid of their fellow elders. In the past, I always had to wonder who I would find missing, turned to stone, or executed when I returned from traveling across Narnia. However, I knew that Jadis would be focusing her efforts on the army here at Beruna and would leave off her usual tactic of terrorizing the tribe whenever she thought we had grown too bold in our defiance...or so I hoped.

It took the better part of fifteen minutes for me to first claim my armor from Baumur and then stand there waiting as he and five other smiths swarmed around me checking and re-checking how my armor fit until they were finally satisfied. I resisted the urge to groan when Baumur realized he didn't know where my helmet was and cursed one of his apprentices before sending the hapless Dwarf to find it. Not even a moment later, I heard a horn sounding a distress call. I didn't hesitate before wheeling around and charging through the camp toward the horn. Several other soldiers joined me including the Leopard Sefu and the Cheetah Esmae. I spotted Aslan just ahead of me and ahead of Him, I could see Wolves circling Prince Peter. I unsheathed a one-handed sword, wielding it in my left hand as I galloped down the incline and across the stream toward the royals.

Recognizing Maugrim, I twirled my sword as I reached Aslan, who had pinned the other Wolf, I would not allow Maugrim to kill Peter. I had to hide my surprise when Aslan stopped me with a single command. "No. Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." I quickly lowered my sword to block the other soldiers' approach. It galled all of us to stand by and watch as Maugrim taunted Peter. I was ready to rush in if things turned against Peter, but I couldn't help despairing a little over his form. Clearly, he had absolutely no training. I once again adjusted the training regimen I would implement the next morn. Maugrim leapt forward and I tensed as I watched Peter raise his sword right before the Wolf landed on him.

Both Maugrim and Peter lay motionless on the ground. I would have moved forward, but for the staying glance Aslan sent me. I breathed a small sigh of relief when the Princesses pushed Maugrim off their brother and Peter sat up only to be smothered in their embraces. Looking down at the Wolf Aslan had pinned during the fight with Maugrim, I recognized him as Vardan Windwolf. Aslan released him and Vardan fled with a whine, then Aslan looked up at me. "After him. He will lead you to Edmund." I nodded then raced after the Wolf with the swiftest soldiers.

Bianor and Cletus caught up to my group before we fully left the camp behind and we eagerly pursued Vardan as he led us straight to Jadis' encampment. Night had fallen by the time Vardan raced into the outskirts of the Witch's camp. They were so arrogant that none would presume to attack them that they were lax so there were only a scant handful of guards. Sefu raced ahead of me and tackled a Boggle while I drew both of my one-handed swords and charged to the tree where I could see Ginarrbrik holding a dagger against a bound prisoner's throat, it could only be Edmund. He was a truly vile Dwarf to torment a child in such a way. I halted in front of them and held one blade against Ginarrbrik's throat while Bianor untied Edmund. As soon as Bianor pulled Edmund away from the tree, I advanced a step. Ginarrbrik tensed thinking perhaps that I would ignore honor and kill him. I was more than a little tempted for his cruelty was well known to me, but instead I forced him to stand against the tree and I sheathed my swords so I could tie him in place. As one last token, I snatched up Ginarrbrik's dagger and used it to pin the tip of his hat to the tree. I hoped Jadis appreciated the creativity we had displayed in breaching her camp.

Turning back to Bianor, I found myself staring into a pair of dark, haunted eyes as Edmund gazed at me with no small amount of apprehension. I nodded to Bianor and he released Edmund who I then scooped into my arms before wheeling around to race away from that place and back to camp where Aslan awaited our arrival. I had thought myself prepared for everything that could happen on the rescue, but there was one thing I had not been prepared for in any sense. Before we even cleared the outskirts of the Witch's camp, Edmund looked up at me again with those haunting eyes and whispered, "My family?"

I softly answered, "Safe and waiting for you." I had no sooner finished speaking than Edmund went limp in my arms and for a moment I feared his injuries had been worse than I suspected, but then the starlight illuminated his bruised face and I realized that he had fallen asleep in my arms. He had no reason to trust me. The very Son of Adam I had denounced as a traitor slept peacefully in my arms, trusting that I, a stranger, would carry him safely to his family and to Aslan. In that moment, I was undone and I knew I would gladly and faithfully serve Edmund as my King as much as I would serve his brother and Aslan.

The sky was beginning to lighten to the grey of the pre-dawn hours by the time we returned to the camp. I carried the still-sleeping Edmund to the healer's tent where Alithia took charge of him and began checking him for hidden injuries. By the time Alithia finished her examination, it was nearly sixth hour and dawn had come. Edmund looked at me expectantly, "My family?"

I gestured for him to follow me as I replied, "Soon. First, Aslan wishes to see you." The colt lowered his head slightly but I said nothing just placed a hand on his shoulder as we walked past the tents to the ledge where Aslan sat watching the sunrise. When we paused a few feet away from the Great Lion, Edmund gave me an unsure look and I nodded encouragingly before I gave him a gentle push forward. Aslan turned to face us and I bowed in respect before He dismissed me. I did not need to hear their conversation. Walking down the hill, I noticed Prince Peter emerge from his tent as I drew even with it. I paused as he looked at me with eyes full of silent questions that I knew revolved solely around his brother. I said nothing, just turned to look back over my shoulder at where Aslan and Edmund stood on the ledge quietly conversing. I waited until Peter followed my gaze then I continued on my way. I had much to do in the next hour, which included once again adjusting the day's training regimen for the Princes, locating a worthy sword for Edmund, and I needed to figure out how exactly I was going to apologize for my outburst the day before with the one I accused as yet unaware of my actions against him. Aslan help me, it would not be easy in the least.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Please Read and Review! So, this is a two-shot that's been bugging me for a while, hopefully you enjoyed this glimpse into what was going on inside Oreius' head the first time he meets the Pevensies. The next chapter will feature an apology and training for the boys. Click the huge review button below and let me know what you think about this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: He had been chosen to serve Aslan and the Four, but how does a Centaur who has spent his whole life resisting the White Witch's tyranny learn to accept one who betrayed their hope in the prophecy?

A/N: This is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this two-shot can be read as a standalone.

**Chosen Part Two**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I scowled at the weapons rack in front of me. None of these swords would do. "Maybe this one will suffice?"

I glanced up to see Alithia holding a sword of Centaur-make. Looking closely at the blade, I took it from her and tested the balance then made a few easy swings. I nodded, "This one should be light enough for the Prince to handle and it is short enough that he won't struggle to draw it from its sheath." I paused as I realized I had voiced my thoughts aloud and gave Alithia an apologetic look, "Sorry."

Alithia waved her hand dismissively, "Between you and Ardon, I'm used to it by now. Oreius, about Prince Edmund...you no longer think him a traitor."

Alithia had always been perceptive and though she had phrased it like a statement, I answered as if it were a question. "He was a traitor, Alithia, of that I have no doubt. However, Aslan has forgiven him and intends for him to sit in Cair Paravel along with his brother and sisters. And, I suspect he is remorseful for his past actions. Besides, if Aslan has forgiven him, there is no reason for me to reopen a wound by continuing to call him 'traitor'."

Alithia nodded then gave me one of her contemplative looks. I sighed, "And, what is that look for?"

She and Ardon were two of my closest friends, so I knew that if I didn't give Alithia the opportunity to say whatever was on her mind, she would go pester her husband who would then pester me about it. "What did he say? Come, Oreius, I've known you too long not to see that something had to change because not even a full day ago you lost your temper enough to denounce Edmund as a traitor in front of his family and most of the camp, but now you are not reacting in the same way. Therefore, he must have said or done something to enable you to forgive him. What was it?"

"He trusted me to keep him safe, and I wasn't making much of an effort to hide my hostility from him. He was a traitor, but now I have chosen to serve him to the same extent that I serve Aslan and the rest of his family." I paused a moment then sheathed Edmund's sword, attaching it to my sword harness as I nodded to Alithia, "And, now, I have other matters to attend to, including training for the Princes." I also still had to apologize to the Royals for my words.

Alithia smiled, "I will mix up a fresh batch of liniment for the Princes to use when you finish with them...otherwise neither one of them will be able to move in the morn."

I smirked but didn't argue with her assessment. Making my way back toward the section of the camp where the Four should be finishing their morning meal, I quickly ran over the list for what I intended to do that morn. As part of the Princes' training regimen for the day, I needed to prepare them for fighting both on foot and on horseback. Fortunately, I had already tackled the delicate task of requesting volunteers to carry the two Princes into battle. The Unicorn Faries would carry Prince Peter while the Horse Philip had volunteered to carry Prince Edmund. At least, I would not have to worry about the colts being thrown from their mounts...of course, there was still the possibility of falling off...

For now I would be the only one actively training the Princes. I did not want to risk tension and distrust getting the better of some of the soldiers. When all was done and the Royals crowned at Cair Paravel, I would summon the best of the officers and conduct the official assessment of the brothers' skills then. At the moment, my only goal was to implement the training that would keep them alive in the coming battle.

As I came up to the Royals' tents I heard Prince Peter call out, "Where are you going?"

Princess Susan answered her brother rather succinctly, "To get in some practice." Rounding the side of the tent, I inadvertently startled the Princess when she turned to leave and nearly ran into me. She let out a soft gasp and looked up at me with true apprehension. Glancing beyond her, I could see Prince Peter had risen to his feet and now stood protectively between his brother and myself while he also watched me with wary eyes. I hid a grimace as I realized their reactions were the direct result of my outburst the day before...I definitely needed to apologize now while they were all together.

I glanced down at Princess Susan when she took a small step back from me and hoped she saw I was in a better temper than the day before. Looking from her to the Princes, I prepared myself to apologize when Princess Lucy ran up to me. I paused not only because she had run up to me, but because for a brief moment, the memory came to mind of another child with fair hair and blue eyes as she looked at me with a mischievous smile. For the life of me, I could not recall her name, but I remembered she had vanished after Jadis invaded Narnia. Blinking the memory away, I watched as Princess Lucy curtsied and then held her hands out to me. Not knowing what else to do, I bent a little and carefully took her small hands in mine. Princess Lucy beamed at me, "Thank you, sir, for bringing our brother back. What is your name?"

I smiled at her, "You are welcome, your highness. My name is Oreius." Releasing her hands, I straightened to see the Princes were now standing beside Princess Susan. I took advantage of the fact that I had all Four in front of me. "Your highnesses, I ask your forgiveness for my outburst yesterday. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me and I spoke harshly. It was not my place to stand in judgment of Prince Edmund's past actions. Forgive me."

Whatever they had expected me to say, it certainly had not been an apology. The elder two exchanged a look with each other then they each glanced at Edmund before turning back to me and slowly nodding their acceptance. Prince Edmund looked up at me before he said in a low voice, "Peter told me that you had said I betrayed you all and... you were right. I was a traitor and I did betray everyone...and I am sorry that I did so. I forgive you, Oreius, but will you forgive me for turning traitor and betraying you even before I knew you?"

In that moment, Prince Edmund more than proved his measure and I nodded solemnly. The colt let out a relieved sigh and I hid my amusement as I turned the conversation to something a little less personal. Pulling the sheathed sword from my sword harness, I extended it to Prince Edmund who looked at it with wide eyes before he reached out and took it from me. He unsheathed about two inches of the blade before he sheathed it again and looked at me with a silent question in his dark eyes. "Your sister intends to practice, which is a wise idea. In fact, that is the other reason I came, the two of you must begin training immediately if I am to teach you enough techniques to keep you relatively safe during the upcoming battle. Prince Edmund, this sword should serve you well. Prince Peter, collect your sword and we will go to the training grounds."

Prince Peter didn't even pause before he ducked back inside his tent to collect his sword while Prince Edmund put on his sword belt. A tug at my hand drew my attention back to Princess Lucy, "Will you train me too, Oreius?"

I smiled slightly, "Not today, your highness. I'm afraid your brothers are in dire need of an intense training regimen, which shall require all my attention. Soon, we shall work out how to proceed with your own training, your highness. But, I believe accompanying your sister to the archery range is a wise place to start."

I glanced at Princess Susan and nodded. She gave me a tentative smile and I looked back down at Princess Lucy who was still hanging onto my hand. Rotating my hand, I carefully cradled her tiny hand then I bowed over it and gave her a smile when she laughed in delight. Releasing her hand, I watched as she ran to join her sister and I was once again struck by the memory of a fair-haired child who had once stood on the other side of my mother and watched me carefully before declaring that she liked me. That was one of my earliest memories and it was one I had not thought of in nearly a century, but there was something about Princess Lucy that reminded me of that other young filly from so many years ago. I still could not recall her name or any details other than I remembered she had Centaur relatives, which was probably how I knew her. She must have been a Centaur's Nymph daughter or granddaughter.

Setting aside the puzzle of my old memories, I looked down at the two Princes. "Come, it is time to train." I had to hide a smirk as the brothers exchanged a skeptical look before they followed me to the training grounds.

It did not take even a full five minutes to confirm my suspicions that neither Peter nor Edmund had any experience with the art of sword fighting. For the twentieth time, I halted their practice so I could correct their stance. Stepping forward, I repositioned Edmund's hand so he held the sword more firmly and he would be able to put more strength into his attacks. Glancing down at him, I hid a smile at the look of intense concentration on the younger colt's face. It reminded me of the looks I would witness when it was my turn to oversee the training of the foals in the tribe...so intense and so eager to get it right. Edmund had quickly grasped the basic moves I was teaching him, but his shorter reach and lack of natural height and strength put him at a disadvantage though he made up for it with sheer tenacity. I was going to enjoy teaching him in the future.

Turning to his brother, I realized that the biggest disadvantage Peter had was his late age in taking up the sword. He had a little difficulty with grasping some of the concepts Edmund took to immediately. He was as intense as his brother was, though, and I knew it wouldn't take long before he became adept at reaching the warrior's center. Based on how Peter was concentrating on keeping track of his brother's whereabouts even when he was matching my blows, I suspected that anyone foolish enough to try to hurt Edmund would find his brother a formidable and overwhelming opponent. He, too, would be a joy to train in the future. Focused as I was on sparring with the two brothers and showing them as many basic moves I could think of for them to use, I still wondered where they had come from that fighting techniques were not taught to the children with the same or sometimes more importance as schooling in reading, writing, math, or the family trade.

We had been training for the better part of an hour when I decided they had become sufficiently adept at fighting on the ground that they at least wouldn't be killed within the first two minutes of battling on foot. I led the brothers over to where Faries and Philip had been waiting patiently for us to approach. Faries looked at Peter and said, "Try not to pull too much of my mane out when you climb up."

I smirked as Peter appeared somewhat stunned before he nodded, "I shall be careful, sir."

Faries tossed his head with a snort, "Don't call me 'sir'. You are the knight, Sir Peter. I am the Unicorn who has agreed to be your war mount. Simple enough to remember, I should think."

Edmund snickered and I shook my head as Sir Peter elbowed his brother before hauling himself atop Faries' back. Edmund was concentrating on his brother's hand, trying to see if he had pulled Faries' mane I think, so he missed the moment when Philip rolled an eye at Faries. I was more than a little amused when Philip said nothing to Edmund, but I didn't say a word to the colt about the fact that he was riding a Talking Horse. I was certain that Philip would soon disabuse Edmund of the idea that he was riding a dumb horse. Taking in the sight of the two as they sat on their mounts, I was pleased to see they were at least somewhat familiar with the art of horseback riding...they hadn't fallen off...something I had wondered if it would happen with Peter as Faries was too proud to allow any sort of tack.

I leveled them with a stern gaze, "You have done well with the basic sword work. Now, however, you must learn teamwork. While on the ground, you may fight in unison with another soldier or you may fight on your own. When you ride, you are always fighting in unison with your mount. You protect him and he will protect you." I paused a moment to make sure Faries and Philip understood my unspoken order: they were to protect the Princes at all cost. Faries and Philip both gave the slightest bob of their heads and I continued. "Extra care must also be taken with your swords. After all, you do not want to stab your own mounts and I assure you they would not appreciate such an experience either." The brothers smiled a little while Faries and Philip both looked askance at me.

First, I galloped beside the brothers taking turns sparring with each of them as I showed them how to adjust the basic moves they had just learned to the new position of riding. Then I watched as the brothers sparred against each other. They were doing well, however...I shook my head slightly as I called out to Peter, "Lean forward to maintain your balance. None of your fights will last long if you topple off immediately after you block a strike."

Edmund snickered and I trotted closer to him. "Do not laugh. You must keep your sword point up like so, otherwise your fights will end even faster than your brother's. And, not because you fell off, but because you were too slow to block or because you stabbed your own mount." He immediately sobered and I hid my own smile as I once again demonstrated the move he was struggling with, "Remember, keep your sword point up. Good. Now, block." His sword came up properly and blocked my strike with ease that time. "Good. Again."

After another twenty minutes of practice, I gestured for the brothers to leave the training area. They were still mounted and looked at me in surprise. "Your sisters should still be practicing at the archery range, which is just around those rocks over there. Perhaps they would be interested in seeing what you have learned so far."

Their surprise immediately transformed into wide grins at the thought of showing off to their sisters. Then, Edmund looked at Peter and pointed his sword at him, "Surrender now or taste steel."

Peter grinned as he leaned forward slightly, "Never. And, you shall have to catch us if you want to try to feed us your steel. Something you cannot do."

Edmund glared at his brother but I could see the laughter in his dark eyes, "Says you."

At that, the brothers wheeled their respective mounts around and galloped towards the rocks separating the regular training area from the archery range, still taunting each other. I shook my head in amusement. Turning, I motioned for the two observers who had shown up shortly after I began training the brothers to join me. Ardon and Bianor cantered over and I raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Bianor glanced at where the Princes were only now circling around the far side of the rocks, "Well, at least their stance is no longer such that Rainor could defeat them both easily."

Ardon laughed and I smirked at the image of Bianor's son besting the Sons of Adam when he had only been introduced to the blade six months earlier. Ardon clapped Bianor on the shoulder, "If Oreius was unable to teach the Princes enough that they could withstand the attack of a two-year-old colt, there would be something wrong indeed. Although, I suspect you intend to put those colts through even more training today if the amount of liniment Alithia was setting aside for them is any indication."

I smirked but didn't say anything. Ardon laughed again, "I will tell Alithia to increase the amount of liniment she is reserving for the Princes."

Looking at Bianor, I realized he seemed pleased...and it was unlikely that it was the result of Ardon's comments. "News from home?"

He grinned so I knew it had to be good news. "Tuulea sent word that Dia gave birth yesterday afternoon to a filly. She was born at the same time I sounded the horn for the Royals' arrival."

I grinned and clapped Bianor on the shoulder, "Congratulations, my friend. What is the name of your filly?"

Bianor could not have looked prouder as he answered, "Her name is Aviva."

A good name and an appropriate name for a filly who was the first Centaur in a hundred years to be born in a season other than winter. Our conversation was forced to end as Esmae raced up to us. Panting slightly, the Cheetah ignored Ardon and Bianor in favor of focusing on me. "General, the Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way to the camp now."

I sent Ardon and Bianor ahead to the camp, all thoughts of celebrating a new life in our tribe set aside as we focused on the immediate threat. Jadis was cold and calculating in how she attacked, but that was before the Four came to Narnia with Aslan and Spring following in their wake. There was a possibility that Jadis might attempt to attack the Four, especially Edmund, in her desperation to stop the Prophecy from being fulfilled. Glancing down at the Cheetah, I addressed my foremost concern. "The Royals?"

"Beaver went to warn them."

I nodded and ordered Esmae to report to Sherket. At least, I didn't have to worry about the Four being caught unaware by Jadis' arrival. Entering the camp, I could hear Ginarrbrik announcing the Witch by the titles she falsely claimed for herself and the unhappy murmuring of the crowd as they witnessed Jadis' audacious defiance of the truth that she had never been granted those titles by anyone, much less the Great Lion. Just ahead of me, I saw the Four run forward until they stopped just in front of Aslan's tent. I walked forward to stand next to them and quickly counted the 'escort' Jadis had brought, eight Minotaurs, four Cyclops to carry her sedan, and then Ginarrbrik and her Minotaur General, Otmin. As Jadis began to make her claim, I could see Edmund was nervously shifting as he watched Jadis warily. I did not blame the colt for being afraid of the Witch, afraid that she might be able to stake such a claim that Aslan would give him to her. I wished I had a way of letting him know that whatever the cost, I for one would not allow Jadis to take him from this camp.

At the Witch's announcement that Edmund's blood was her property, Peter smoothly drew his sword and challenged her. "Try and take him then." I drew my claymore as well and, all around us, other soldiers drew their swords either partially or completely free of the scabbards. Otmin raised his battle-axe in reply and a small part of me hoped that he would try to attack.

Jadis wasted no time in taunting Peter's effort to protect his brother. No, mere force would not stop her, but if Aslan willed it, there would be a battle in the morn that would finally wrest Narnia from her tyranny. I forced myself to sheath my sword and then I stood still, forcing a calm appearance, as Jadis tried to plant seeds of doubt and fear in the minds of all present as she declared Narnia would be destroyed if Edmund was not surrendered to her so he could be killed on the Stone Table, the traditional fate for traitors.

When Aslan led Jadis into His tent to speak privately, I settled in for what I suspected would be a long wait. Locking eyes with Otmin, I casually dropped my hand to the pommel of my claymore. The Witch's General looked at my hand and I had the satisfaction of seeing him tighten his grip on the handle of his battle-axe in silent frustration at not having the opportunity to meet in combat that instant. Otmin was cruel and malicious even by the standards of Minotaurs and I had lost many friends and comrades to his axe, sometimes in battle and other times through murder. My father belonged to both categories as Otmin had stabbed him from behind when he had been aiding another wounded soldier after the fighting had ceased. Glaring at Otmin when he shifted his weapon a little too freely, I knew we both understood that before the coming battle was over, we would finally meet in combat and only one of us would walk away.

The Royals became bored after the first thirty minutes of waiting and sat on the ground. Some of the Fauns and Satyrs knelt as well, but I doubted the children noticed them any more than they noticed that the soldiers closest to the Witch's escort never let their guard down. Nearly three hours later, I could hear movement from Aslan's tent and those who had sat, knelt, or wandered a little ways off quickly rose to their feet and came closer as we watched. The Witch emerged first looking far too satisfied for my liking, and I glared at her when she stared too long at Edmund, who nearly shied away from her gaze alone. As she walked to her chair, Aslan emerged and I could feel the tension thicken once again as we waited for Him to announce what decision they had come to and I prepared to protect Edmund and his siblings if the unthinkable happened. After a stretch of silence, Aslan announced the words we all wanted to hear, "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." The cheers were exuberant at that declaration, but they were twice so and mixed with laughter when Jadis dared to question Aslan only to drop into her chair when He roared for we had waited many long years to see her so cowed.

I did not know how they had reached their agreement nor did I question my Lord Aslan. It was not for me to know or He would have told me when He quietly informed me that the officers and the Princes were to meet with Him to discuss the battle plans in four hours' time. I bowed to Him then I went to collect my students for another three hours' worth of training, this time in the armor Baumur and the other Dwarf smiths had been laboring over at Aslan's command. Standing behind the brothers, I nodded to their sisters then I clapped a hand down on each Prince's shoulder, making them jump much to the delight of Princess Lucy. "Pardon the interruption, my Ladies, but your brothers still have much to do before we are finished training for the day and it would be best if we started now."

Princess Susan looked a little concerned but then she nodded while Princess Lucy bid her brothers luck. Their twin groans managed to coax a small smile from the elder Princess while Princess Lucy merely beamed at them and I smirked slightly. I drove them hard and long that afternoon, alternating between fighting afoot and fighting mounted. They were trying not to limp as they dragged their sore and weary bodies back to the tents. I sighed as I watched them leave. Under normal circumstances, I would not have placed either colt on the battlefield...they were still too inexperienced and too young. However, I had no choice in the matter and all I could do was trust Aslan's judgment that they would indeed be able to rise to the challenge and promise myself that I would do my utmost to prevent harm from befalling them during the battle.

It was a few minutes before the meeting when I arrived to collect the Princes from their tent and once again, I overheard the tail end of a conversation. They were discussing something with their sisters when I clearly heard Princess Lucy ask, "Why do you think everyone is fighting? Is it for Aslan?"

I was somewhat surprised when I heard Prince Edmund fill the silence instead of one of the elder siblings. "I think...I think they are fighting for Aslan, but it's even more complicated than that, Lu. Remember, when Dad left, he told us that he was going not only because it was his duty but because he had five other reasons to fight, the four of us and Mum. I think it's like that, so each of these people are fighting for Aslan and to free Narnia, but they have other reasons to fight, their families, their friends, and that sort of thing."

The insightful words of the future King who had once been a traitor stayed with me all through the meeting and into the evening hours. He was correct, we all served Aslan willingly but each of us had different personal reasons for wanting to fight and return from the battle in the morn. Bianor had his wife, his son, and a newborn daughter to motivate him, while Ardon fought always to return to Alithia. Baumur, Sherket, Esmae, they all had loved ones whom they fought for. I...I had no family left, but in the morn I would fight for Aslan, for Narnia, for my tribe, and for the Four who would sit on the thrones of Cair Paravel no matter the cost such service demanded of me, even my life.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Please Read and Review! So, hopefully you enjoyed this little two-shot. Click the big blue review button that's just begging to be pushed below and let me know what you thought about this story. If you have any requests for future stories you would like to see, let me know in your review or via PM and I shall do my best to complete the request.**


End file.
